


ふたり - futari

by FluffyFyuu



Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Songfic, a lot of sunshine, maybe a hint of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: Two hearts beating as one beneath the sun.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	ふたり - futari

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, sunshine Dae (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。

* * *

If there’s a feeling you can’t express

No matter how much you hold me and hold me

I’ll put my ear to our two hearts joined as one

And listen for your voice

Don’t let go, don’t let go

We’re connected as one, I’ll take in the pain

That you can’t put into words now

_ ふたり / futari by いきものがかり / ikimonogakari _

* * *

Minseok and Jongdae lie close and everything is  _ warm. _

It feels like the sun reaches down to them, embracing them in her motherly warmth. Her sunshine caresses their skin and has Minseok tighten his grip around a familiar, tiny waist. He inhales, eyes closed and his nose buried in curled hair and a sweet, spicy scent mixes in with the powdery-soft fragrance of flowers. 

Minseok’s heart flutters in his chest, filled with adoration yet disbelief at how he’s even allowed to hold Jongdae in his arms. Before it can evolve into doubt, a nose nudges his neck and causes his thumping heart to settle into a calm yet strong beat of devotion. Jongdae’s touch is soft, familiar and Minseok takes another deep breath and sighs - it is answered with a quiet chuckle, a hot breath on the skin of his neck.

The air is still, not a single wisp of wind rustles the flowers around them or the trees at the end of the garden, the wind chime at the porch behind them is silent - as if everything around them takes a deep breath, basking in the sun just like they do. 

A few heartbeats of warm contentment pass and then, Minseok opens his eyes a bit, careful not to get blinded by the sun. Brown hair shines beneath the sunlight, soft tufts tickling his nose. Minseok shifts his gaze higher, observing how dust sparkles in the rays of the sun and how flowers glow whenever they can drink in the rays of the sun. 

What luck must he have to be here right now, with his love in his arm and the sun warming their skin, the peace … he doesn’t want this tranquility to end.

It is only interrupted by Jongdae blowing raspberries on his neck, lips soft but eager to explore and Minseok squirms with a low whine. Jongdae stops, but his lips keep kissing a small part of Minseok’s neck, teasing. Not wanting to let him get away so easily, Minseok lets his hand on Jongdae’s waist wander and it finds its way under the other’s shirt. He grins while caressing the other with his thumb, drawing little circles onto the soft skin and eliciting a sigh from Jongdae, content and warm against his neck. It changes into a gasp, evolving into giggling when Minseok tickles him with his grin growing wide.

For a moment, Jongdae’s giggles are the only sound to be heard and Minseok’s heart flutters. He admires how free Jongdae shows his emotions, how expressive his reactions are and Minseok wants to remember the tangible brightness in Jongdae’s voice, his body shaking in his hold. He knows, Jongdae’s cute eyebrows must be curled right now, just as his adorable lips are. The thought has him stop his tickling touches, returning to soft caresses on tender skin, relishing the feeling under his fingertips.

Jongdae quietens down to a content sigh and Minseok feels the other’s legs move next to his, a foot nudging his own. The movement crinkles their blanket a bit, but Minseok doesn’t care and he nudges back. Instead of another expected giggle, words leave Jongdae’s lips, breath fanning across Minseok’s neck.

“Mmh, I love you.”

It’s only a whisper, but Minseok stills, eyes widening. A sudden tightness grips his heart, bittersweet and growing familiarly cold too fast, almost habitually but  _ no, not anymore. _ He opens his mouth, he wants to answer - but Minseok can’t. His mind is frozen, unable to voice the feelings burning in his heart, fighting against the anxious ice walls built over years of hesitation and restraint. It’s still too new,  _ too good to be true, _ to hear Jongdae say-

A sudden wind causes the wind chime at the porch to jingle.

It breaks Minseok out of his mind, realizing the silence after Jongdae’s words. Guilt and shame flood his veins and Minseok doesn’t feel like he deserves to hold the other any longer. He averts his eyes and wants to pull back his hand, but the moment it seems to slip away short fingers halt his movement, curling around his wrist. Instead of shoving him away, Jongdae slides his hand lower and intertwines their fingers. He raises himself a bit to lie his head onto Minseok’s chest, humming quietly. The weight of Jongdae is grounding, as is the constant pressure of a thumb against Minseok’s palm. He gazes back at Jongdae, at his mop of curled hair and his ear resting on Minseok’s chest, where his heart thumps behind ice covered walls. His breath hitches, knowing Jongdae must be able to hear it beating  _ so fast. _

“You know …” Jongdae’s voice is quiet yet calm. “Sometimes I think our hearts beat as one. We were friends for so long and after all those years … I can’t imagine something tearing us apart.”

The pressure against his palm grows, Jongdae’s fingers tightening their hold on Minseok’s hand.

“So don’t feel bad, don’t apologize, hyung …” He sighs. “I should apologize, shouldn’t I? It took me so long to realize the truth, so, uh … You don’t have to say it back right now, I understand, you need time just as I did. I’ll be here,” Jongdae nudges Minseok’s foot again, his touch gentle, “I’m here and I can wait, we have time - as long as we stay together. You don’t have to say anything at all, if you’re more comfortable with that.” He pauses. “Because … I know.”

The words lift a weight from Minseok’s soul, spreading warmth from where Jongdae rests atop his body. Minseok keeps staring at the other’s hair, sight a bit blurry and yet again does his mind fail to formulate any words. So he raises his other arm to hug Jongdae to his chest instead, tightening the hold on their intertwined hands and burying his nose in the other’s brown hair. Jongdae hums, shifting a bit.

_ Because … I know. _

And slowly, Minseok begins to understand, to believe. He knows he’s not great at putting his feelings into words, but they are here, holding each other close and they are  _ together. _ Jongdae nuzzles even closer, listening to the voice of Minseok’s heart, as quiet as it is - Minseok knows, the other must hear the hopeful song it’s singing. He trusts its melody, starts to believe that Jongdae doesn’t need spoken words to know how much he means to him, how much Minseok loves him. The thoughts allow Minseok to relax beneath Jongdae, the guilt in his veins vanishing completely and getting replaced by warmth.

A minute passes, maybe two, and Jongdae lifts his head, eyes closed and long lashes shielding them from the sun. Minseok’s breath is caught in his chest at the sight of the shadows they cast upon high cheekbones. But the sight is fleeting, Jongdae opens his eyes, turns and uses his unoccupied hand to balance himself above Minseok. 

Their eyes meet.

And Minseok gasps softly at the warmth glowing behind brown eyes, inhaling the other’s familiar spicy fragrance a last time before Jongdae leans down and captures his lips.

The kiss is gentle, soothing. A soft pressure, like home and yet not quite settled, familiar and oh so new, but secure and enticing all the same. All Minseok can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, heart beating fast while his eyes flutter shut. He pulls Jongdae closer, deepening their kiss with a hum and he can feel Jongdae smile in return, lips curling against his. Minseok’s heart swells with love, cracking the ice walls surrounding it and the clouds in his mind disappear to welcome the other’s warmth. To let in the sunshine of his life, his love, Jongdae.

And Jongdae shines bright onto his soul, a smile ever present while he engraves himself into Minseok’s being. His light shatters ice walls and claims the part of Minseok’s heart that was always his from the beginning, joining its melody in a strong harmony. Jongdae’s lips push against Minseok’s, speaking from adoration and love, from a new yet familiar home and hope for the future. And Minseok listens, welcoming Jongdae to cherish his warm light with their hearts singing as one.

Jongdae hums and nibs at Minseok’s lower lip, before he distances himself - lips hovering above Minseok’s for a bit longer, hot breath caressing soft skin and then Jongdae pulls back a bit more. Minseok opens his eyes, searching, but Jongdae gazes right back at him and his eyes glow, warm and loving. Something springs free in Minseok, his mouth forming words before his mind can follow.

“You have my heart, you know that, right?”

The skin around Jongdae’s eyes wrinkles with how bright his smile is.

“And you’ve got mine.”

* * *


End file.
